


Earth Turns To Rust

by thaichaihi



Series: From Rust To Dust [1]
Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: F/M, Graves is the gay goth uncle, M/M, Nonbinary Avery, Nonbinary Character, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, bi!Nacht, fight me on this, rusty daddy au, this was an accident i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaichaihi/pseuds/thaichaihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's used to fucking things up most of the time, (it's always Graves' fault Nacht swears) but there has to be a limit sometimes right?</p><p>How could his baby be working for Graves' anyway?</p><p>This has to be a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Turns To Rust

**Author's Note:**

> this literally happened because my friend said one stupid sentence and I Love To Die
> 
> "You know Nacht looks like he could be Av's big brother"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "DON'T YOU DARE"
> 
> "rUSTY DADDY AU"

If he’s being honest, everything that’s happened so far was completely his own fault.

He would never admit it out loud, but he would acknowledge his own faults, if only to himself. 

If he hadn’t been so hellbent on revenge--it was totally revenge, _shut up_ \--he wouldn’t have been abandoned by his family. His wife wouldn’t have taken his little girl.

( _Shocker isn’t it, someone managed to put up with all his insanity. Her look when he made her a bouquet of rusted roses was better than anything he would ever share with Graves. He worked for months to make his rust not hurt her. What would usually bring death and destruction brought happiness, if only for a while._ )

Because of his stupid revenge ( _obsession_ ), he missed his little girl growing up. He never got to make sure she grew up happy. The only smile he can remember is from a well worn picture in his wallet. He remembers every little detail and fights to keep the memories as fresh as possible. The day the picture was taken he got his precious _grauer vogel_ a kitten. She had been begging for one for a while and had found an abandoned one in the town center. He remembers his precious baby bird crying when they dropped off the scrawny little thing at the shelter. He remembers how happy she had been a week later when she saw him in a little bow the same size as his head, cleaned up and not a skeleton disguised as a kitten.

A month after that he never saw any of her smiles ever again.

He has to wonder, is she alright? Did she grow up to have any abandonment issues because of him? Did Mayra blame his baby for everything? No, of course not, most of their arguments were over that bastard Graves. 

( _“Why did you ever marry me if you still love him?”_

 _“If he asked you back would you leave me and our_ corazon _?"_

 _"Avery doesn’t deserve you comparing every little thing about this family with what would happen with Graves!”_ )

He knows most of their fights were because he focused on Graves too much. He should have focused more on his family. He ruined an amazing thing. Mayra and Avery were the best thing that ever happened to him and he let that rust just like everything else.

He remembers her as that spunky little waitress from the mexican joint on campus. He remembers how she helped pull him out of his spiraling depression when he was officially over with Graves. 

Lunch “dates” that ended in teaching each other their mother tongues. Temper tantrums diverted by his beautiful _haschen_ giving him her favorite drink. 

( _“Isn’t it literally the best thing you’ve ever had_ Noche _? My mama gave me a recipe, I should make you some! The restaurant's stuff is okay at best but homemade_ recetas _are always better!”_ )

He remembers trash talking her boyfriend when they were still only friends. 

( _“Fucking asshole, I swear to god. Nacht you could totally bury him. I give you permission to magic him away in the forest.”_ )

He remembers complaining to her whenever he was “on a break” with Graves

( _“It’s like he doesn’t even care about me_ haschen _! It’s always ‘the band’ this or ‘Nacht, I have things to do with my guild’ that! If he really loves me he would make time!”_

 _“Both of our boyfriends are such assholes,_ mi noche _, we should run away together and make each other happy.”_

 _Turns out he couldn’t even do that._ )

He remembers every little detail of what he had and what he could have kept. He wishes he could have it all back.

Now he has nothing to his name but his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> German translations
> 
> *grauer Vogel=grey bird  
> *haschen=little bunny
> 
> Spanish Translations  
> *corazon=heart  
> *Noche=night  
> *recetas=recipes  
> *mi noche=my night
> 
> Mayra and her random switching of spanish and english is based off my own personal language tick since I happen to do this A WHOLE LOT
> 
> Mayra is Avery’s mom
> 
> I headcanon that Nacht is from Germany so that would make Avery half german half mexican because I can
> 
> Also personal headcanon is that Avery is dfab and nonbinary
> 
> Mayra is mexican since she’s kind of based on me? She’s not gonna be heavily involved in this fic but I WILL have a series of drabbles of their whole relationship
> 
> I’m going to write A BUNCH of different hows and whats with this because IT'S SO INTERESTING. I swear this au was an accident but now that it’s a thing i wanna see all the relationships with if Nacht was Avery’s dad
> 
> I’m not doing GravesxAvery since that personally makes me uncomfortable with this au. He is gay goth uncle in this one.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Oolong for being my beta reader! She’s great guys check her out she's myurlismuchtoolong  
> Hey check me out on tumblr I'm a theactualtrashqueen


End file.
